Fractures of the limbs, such as the leg, are accompanied by considerable pain and rapid swelling in the area affected. In some cases it is absolutely necessary to, so-called "set" the fracture with a rigid cast and in other cases, the limb need only to be immobilized. It is also important to utilize a form of cooling such as an ice pack in order to reduce the swelling. In the prior art, there are a number of splints and most notably, the splints of the Johnson Pat., U.S. No. 4,280,489 and No. 4,628,945, represent the closest approach to the instant invention.